Paper Bag
by eccentric indeed
Summary: "Would you please wear this paper bag on your head?" Lily was staring intently at James, contemplating if it was easier to simply throw him into the lake or to put poison in his pudding.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:** This is one of the short stories I wrote in school years ago. I promised myself not to post it but look at what I'm doing. I have not written a JILY for so long! I hope you'll enjoy this. tell me if you did.

* * *

**Paper Bag**

Merlin please kill me already.

"James, stop talking to yourself. People are going to find out that you are loony. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Sirius you smell bad."

"Hey, I was just telling you to stop acting like a complete tool. Ungrateful bastard." Sirius paused. "And stop staring at Evans. Geez."

James huffed exasperatedly. "That is exactly my problem, dear Sirius. I can't."

"Can't what?" Remus chimed in. "I can't stop staring at her." James replied, still staring intently at Evans and emitting noises that very much sounded like a dying whale.

Sirius grabbed a handful of grass and chucked it on his friend's head. James screamed in anger but still had his eyes glued on the redhead a few feet away from where they were.

Remus snorted at Sirius' pathetic attempt and proceeded on calling Sirius pathetic which started a wrestling match between the two. But James was still staring at her.

"Look Prongs! Food!" Sirius screamed. James had no response.

"I don't know if you were even aware, that you are the one who gets distracted with food. Not James." Remus remarked, rolling his eyes. "If I were you Sirius, I would just let James stare at Evans until she begins throwing rocks towards us."

Sirius sighed, very much annoyed that Remus wasn't helping him and that James was too preoccupied with staring at Lily. He grudgingly stood up, kicked Remus in his right knee and sat unceremoniously beside James who wasn't blinking.

"Prongs, blink."

James blinked and Sirius giggled like a five year old.

"Blink, blink, blink, blink, blink, blink, blink."

"Please stop doing that before I think about removing all your lashes."

"Stupid git. Why are you staring at her anyway?"

Remus chuckled. "Like that's not something that he does every day. Where were you when he spent a lot of time just staring at her?"

"Eating, snogging, studying and eating."

"I only heard eating."

"How about studying?"

"That word made the whole sentence incorrect."

"Shut up Moony. Prongs stop staring!"

"NO!"

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius screeched, shaking his friend. "I just can't stop staring at her." James smiled. "Look at her. She wore her hair in a braid. I rarely see her in one. And look at how the sun hits her flaming red hair, and how her eyes shine while she's talking to Hestia and Alice and –"

"STOP. I get it. You look and sound stupid, Prongs."

"I don't care."

"But I still want you to stop staring."

"I just told you Sirius. I can't."

"Think of a way to solve that or I'm not going to save you pudding from every meal for a month." Sirius threatened and for the first time James stopped staring at Lily and gave Sirius a look of pure terror.

Remus laughed and took something out of his rucksack. "Here James, " James grabbed hold of it and recognized that it was a paper bag. "Put it on so you won't see her anymore."

"No, I have a better idea."

James walked briskly to where the girls were and he walked up to Evans, a large, goofy grin on his face. "Hi Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want now?"

"Would you please wear this paper bag on your head?"

Everyone was quiet and Hestia and Alice wanted to burst out laughing. Lily was staring intently at James, contemplating if it was easier to simply throw him in to the lake or to put poison in his pudding.

"Did you just insult me by asking me to hide my face?"

"I wasn't insulting you!"

"Was that supposed to be romantic then? If it was supposed to be that way I should probably tell you I didn't find it remotely cute. Insulting definitely, not cute."

James grabbed her arm and dragged her away from her friends. She tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong. He held her by her shoulders and stared directly at her eyes.

"I think you're the prettiest woman I have ever seen, with the exemption of my mum and the old lady who gives me free candy, but the point is, I think you look beautiful today. I wanted you to hide your face because I can't stop staring at it. You just look so breathtaking. Sirius was getting jealous." He chuckled and the other girls giggled as they saw Lily turn red. Lily stared at him silently, the paper bag clutched in her hands. She got out of his grip and went back to her friends.

James left too, feeling down, and went back to his mates. He grabbed a handful of grass and tried to make Sirius eat it as revenge.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the lake._

"Lily, why are you wearing a paper bag on your head?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know guys, it sounded cute in my head. Tell me if you guys liked it (:**


End file.
